Ricardo Lezama
México |estado = Fallecido }} Ricardo Lezama fue un actor de doblaje mexicano más conocido por haber sido la voz de Lynx-o en los Thundercats y de Stan Laurel (El Flaco) del famoso dúo El gordo y el flaco. Sin embargo, además de los papeles anteriores, es recordado también por ser la voz de Devon Miles en El auto fantástico y de Jonathan Higgins en Magnum. Padre de Ernesto Lezama. Filmografía Películas Desmond Llewelyn * 007: El mundo no basta - Q * 007: Al servicio de su majestad - Q Ian McDiarmid * Star Wars episodio VI: El regreso del Jedi(1983) - Emperador Palpatine (Segunda versión) * Star Wars episodio V: El imperio contraataca (1980) - Emperador Palpatine (Doblaje de 1997) Stan Laurel * Estudiantes en Oxford (1940) Stan / Lord Paddington * Marineros de agua dulce (1940) - Stan * Cabezas de chorlito (1938) - Stan * Quesos y besos (1938) - Stan * Laurel y Hardy en el Oeste (1937) - Stan * Our Relations (1936) * Un par de gitanos (1936) - Stan * Dos fusileros sin bala (1935) - Stan * Babes in Toyland (1934) * Fra Diavolo/The Devil's Brother/Bogus Bandits (1933) * Sons of the Desert - (1933) * Pack Up Your Troubles (1932) * One Good Turn (1931) * Pardon Us (1931) Otros * El caso Thomas Crown(1999) - Jim Lenox - (Dennis Creaghan) * La hija del general (1999) - Coronel Donald Slesinger (John Beasley) * Perdidos en Nueva York(1999) - Señor Mersault - (John Cleese) * Primero llega el amor (1999) - Sr. Blake (Barry Corbin) * The Jack Bull (1999) - Henry Ballard (L.Q. Jones) * Armageddon (1998) - Karl (John Mahon) * Blade: Cazador de vampiros (1998) - Dragonneti (Udo Kier) * El aprendiz(1998) - Ben Kramer - (Michael Byrne) * Impacto profundo (1998) - Capìtan Fish Tanner (Robert Duvall) * Mafia(1998) - Vincenzo Cortino - (Lloyd Bridges) * Una pareja explosiva (1998) - Capitán Diel (Philip Baker Hall) * ¿Es o no es?(1997) - Director Tom Halliwell - (Bob Newhart) * La educación de Árbol Pequeño(1997) - Abuelo - (James Cromwell) * Juicio y error(1997) - Juez Gratt - (Austin Pendleton) * Los Ángeles al desnudo(1997) - Capitán Dudley Smith - (James Cromwell) * Spice World(1997) - Obispo - (Richard Briers) * Un gato del FBI (1997) - Pa (Peter Boyle) * 007: El mañana nunca muere (1997) - Dr. Kaufman (Vincent Schiavelli) * ''Código: Flecha Rota (1996) - Secretario de defensa - (Kurtwood Smith) * El Fantasma (1996) - Raymond Zepho - (Joseph Ragno) * El largo beso del adiós(1996) - Larry King * Emma(1996) - Sr. Cole - (John Franklyn-Robbins) * Los hijos de la calle(1996) - Rey Benny - (Vittorio Gassman) * Un elefante llamado Vera (1996) - Policía (Earl Billings) / Voz en TV * La desaparición de Garcia Lorca (1996) - Voces adicionales * Hamlet(1996) - Embajador inglés (Richard Attenborough) * Nombre: Código Guepardo (1996) - Gus * 007: GoldenEye (1995) - Capitán del buque francés (Pavel Douglas) / almirante Chuck Farrel (Billy J. Mitchell) * Batman eternamente (1995) - Comisionado James Gordon (Pat Hingle) * Duro de matar: La venganza (1995) - Bill Jarvis (Michael Cristofer) * El juez (1995) - Juez de justicia Fargo (Max von Sydow) * Bullseye! (1990) - Darrell Hyde (Lee Patterson) * Dick Tracy (1990) - Big Boy Caprice (Al Pacino) * Ernest va a la cárcel (1990) - Ernest/Sr. Felix Nash (Jim Varney) * Coctel (1988) - Eddie (Robert Donley) redoblaje * Nación Alien (1988) - William Harcourt (Terence Stamp) * Quisiera ser grande (1988) - Señor Baskin (Josh Clark) * El pirata y la princesa (1987) - Vizzini (Wallace Shawn) * Wall Street (1987) - Carl Fox (Martin Sheen) * El placer de ganar (1986) - Señor Casey (Gerald S. O'Loughlin) * El difícil arte de amar (1986) - Harry Samstat (Steven Hill) * El nombre de la rosa (1986) - Ubertino de Casale (William Hickey) * Nada en común (1986) - Max Basner (Jackie Gleason) * Sálvese quien pueda (1986) - James Page (Peter Michael Goetz) * Cocoon (1985) - Bernie Lefkowitz (Jack Gilford) * El hombre del zapato rojo (1985) - Virdon (Irving Metzman) * Fletch, el extraordinario (1985)- Frank Walker (Richard Libertini) * Santa Claus: La película (1985) - Elfo anciano (Burgess Meredith) * Vacaciones europeas (1985) - Kent Winkdale (John Astin) * De la furia a la libertad (1985) - Sr. Ries * Despertar a la vida (1984) - Tatuador (Arnold Johnson) * Un detective suelto en Hollywood (1984) - Voces varias * Soy o no soy (1983) - Profesor Siletski (José Ferrer) / Narrador en grabación (Scott Beach) * Tal para cual (1983) - Stuart (Richard Bright) * Yentl (1983) - Rabbi Zalman * La pista de la Pantera Rosa (1982) - Hercule Lajoy (Graham Stark) * Más allá del honor (1981) - Voces adicionales * Quinteto (1979) - Redstone (Craig Richard Nelson) / Presentación / Voces adicionales * La furia (1978) - Ben Childress (John Cassavetes) * John Hus (1977) - Fiscal en Concilio * Un puente demasiado lejos (1977) - Cnel. médico (Arthur Hill) / Von Rundstedt (Wolfgang Preiss) / Dr. Spaander (Laurence Olivier) * La Pantera Rosa ataca de nuevo (1976) - Superintendente Quinlan (Leonard Rossiter) * Un mulato llamado Martín (1975) - Clérigo español * Charley y el angel (1973) - Charley Appleby (Fred MacMurray) * The Valachi Papers (1972) - Salvatore Maranzano (Joseph Wiseman) * Todo lo que quiso saber sobre el sexo (1972) - Dr. Bernardo (John Carradine) * El nadador (1968) - Howie Hunsaker-(Bill Fiore) * La fiesta inolvidable (1968) - Charlie S. Divot (Gavin MacLeod) * Los boinas verdes (1968) - Sargento Petersen (Jim Hutton) * La noche de los generales (1967) - Mariscal de campo Rommel - (Christopher Plummer) * La muerte con máscara roja (1964) - Monje de blanco - (Fred Wood) * El hombre con ojos de rayos X (1963) Sr. de feria - (N/A) * Espartaco ''(1960) - Draba - (Woody Strode) * ''La historia de Ruth (1960) - Tacher -Juez judío # 2 - (Jon Silo) * Psicosis (1960) - California Charlie - (John Anderson ) * La gran aventura de Tarzán (1959) - Dino - (Al Mullock) * Tormenta sobre Hawaii (1957) - Mitch - (Dick Miller) * Gigante (1956) - Mort 'Pinky' Snythe - (Robert Nichols) * Carabina Williams (1952) - Marsh Williams - (James Stewart) * Cuando los mundos chocan (1951) - Glen Spiro -(Joseph Mell) * La casa de Drácula (1945) - Steinmuhl - (Skelton Knaggs) * Un cuento de navidad (1938) - Bob Cratchit (Gene Lockhart) otros más * Un Asesino anda Suelto - Tex Munroe * El Cascanueces - Rey * Crimen Imperdonable - Juez Películas Animadas Val Bettin * Aladdín y el rey de los ladrones (1996) - Sultán de Agrabah * Aladdín: El regreso de Jafar (1994)- Sultán de Agrabah Otros * Una navidad con Buster y Chauncey (1998) - Franz Xaver Gruber] - (Earl Hammond) * Anastasia (1997)- Mayordomo - (Arthur Malet) * Los gatos no bailan (1997) - Cranston Cabra - (Hal Holbrook) * Beavis & Butt-Head a través de América (1996) - Sr. Anderson - (Mike Judge) * Aladdin (1992) - Sultán de Agrabah - (Douglas Seale) * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (1988) - Maestro Dohko - (Kouji Yada * Los supersabios (1978) - Sr. del Rosal * Las 12 pruebas de Astérix (1976) - Mago Iris/Hermes * La bella durmiente (1959)- Rey Estéfano - (Taylor Holmes) (redoblaje de 2001) Series Animadas * Aladdin - Sultán de Agrabah * Thundercats - Lynx-o / Claudus / Hachiman / Safari Joe * Zenki - Jukai * Los Mapaches - Cirilo Gruñon / Presentador * La Pandilla Feliz - Sr. Hoofnagel / Presentación e insertos * El Elefagente secreto - Barón Von Ladrón * Hey, es el Rey - Locutor de la carrera / Chofer del camión de los helados (ambos un ep.) * Shazzan - voces adicionales Series de TV * El gordo y el flaco (serie de TV) - El Flaco (Stan Laurel) * El Hombre Increíble- David Banner (Bill Bixby, temporada 1) * El auto fantástico - Devon Miles (Edward Mulhare) * Hannay - Inspector Latimer * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente - Bob Gordon (Dann Florek, un cap.) * La dimensión desconocida (serie de TV)- Redoblaje de algunos epis. * Magnum - Jonathan Higgins (John Hillerman) Personajes episódicos * Los inventores ** ep. # ¿? - Maestro de danza (Capítulo "Degas y la bailarina") ** ep. # ¿? - Monet Senior (Capítulo "Monet, luz y sombra") ** ep. # ¿? - Albert Einstein (Capítulo "Einstein: La luz elevada al cuadrado") * Más allá de la imaginación ** ep. # 18 - Thurman Cutler (Leonard Nimoy) Documentales *America undercover: Life after life - Sherwin Nuland Telenovelas Japonesas * Oshin - Hitoshi (hijo de Oshin 40 años) (Etsushi Takahashi) Miniseries * Shogun(1980) - Hermano José Urano - (Takeshi Ôbayashi) Telefilms * Escarlata y negro (1983) - Simon Weiss - (Giovanni Crippa) * El hombre que costó 6 millones de dólares (1973) - Aide - (John Mark Robinson) * Vino, mujeres y guerra (1973) - Radar Man - (Joseph Hindy) * Kolchak: El estrangulador de la noche (1973) - Charlie the Bartender - (Bill McLean) * Kolchak: El vampiro (1972) - Obrero Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes